the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2018
23:58-48 what do you think of the name Matilda Gaertner? 23:58-57 For who?? 23:59-04 The murderous witch?? 23:59-08 for the witch 23:59-12 Alright 23:59-19 That sounds like a good name 23:59-57 What if I 23:59-57 "adopted" another character for the RP 00:00-32 Noice 00:01-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:01-41 Poor, poor . 00:01-41 I am sorry, but FANDOM messed beverything/b up. 00:02-38 I don't see anything wrong with it howeve r 00:02-39 they always do 00:02-46 Well 00:02-48 they probably wont fix it 00:02-49 :O 00:02-51 I got an answer alright 00:03-01 They're already looking into it! 00:03-05 Stop, MoH! 00:03-08 PM it to me 00:03-17 MoH is unloading on FANDOM 00:03-18 FANDOM will fix it. I'm sure of it. 00:03-27 Or Wikia as I call them. 00:04-04 With the removal of FANDOM powered by Wikia, Wikia is dead. 00:04-04 Just move on from Wikia. 00:04-09 FANDOM are the buzzfeed type guys 00:04-09 While Wikia are the people who do stuff on Wikia 00:04-13 Alright 00:04-33 Mess 00:04-38 I sent it to you 00:04-56 Send it to me too. 00:05-02 Just move on from FANDOM, Fanatic 00:05-45 okay 00:07-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:08-09 So tell me, 00:08-14 Who here knows anything about anime? 00:08-28 Or actually manga? 00:08-37 Most anyone here knows about anime and manga 00:08-38 Nobody 00:08-49 Has anyone ever heard of the Battle Angel manga series? 00:08-55 I don't know that much about it. 00:09-11 Though I have watched the first season of Battle B-Daman. 00:09-15 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-19 Hey Chey 00:09-23 Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy One day i got bored and swore to NEVER roleplay again and from this day on I have never roleplayed 00:09-25 I assume it is similar to TDL, Q? 00:09-26 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Sandbox#Grace%20Ainsley this is what i have so far since its not my character i'm going off what yu've been telling me @Steven 00:09-35 lies South 00:09-42 You RPed in the NC RP, SF 00:10-15 Not the case as I do not know how to roleplay 00:10-21 nor create an OC, 00:10-22 Nope! 00:10-26 So I cannot create Messenger's thing. 00:10-28 Ypi 00:10-29 South we know the truth! 00:10-32 ^^^ 00:10-39 You're an admin on several rp wikis! 00:10-45 2 00:10-48 True. 00:10-57 he Rps in discord servers! 00:11-02 And fnaff stopped rping anyways, I remember when it had Fourm roleplays 00:11-07 And now that is thin air, Messenger 00:11-18 i saw the screenshots! 00:11-32 Those? That was from a random server I took 00:11-34 I sent those 00:11-36 Lmfao 00:11-45 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:11-47 they were clearly if yourself 00:11-54 thus the reason you blocked out your name 00:12-05 i assume they are from PS perhaps another server 00:12-08 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:12-29 Nah that was another random one 00:12-35 As i have explained I do not know how to roleplay. 00:12-40 For if I did I would have joined T.D.L. 00:12-41 If it wasn't you then why block out the names? (therp) 00:13-05 Prolly some PS members or two were in there 00:13-14 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:14-01 south you rped better then most people ik 00:14-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:14-10 I'm not convinced that it wasn't him. 00:14-16 ^ 00:14-24 46 notifs, smh. 00:14-47 Anyway way invite me to the DM wherever that is being discussed 00:14-48 Korra and Mess it seems your roles have been reversed :P 00:14-52 Or its prolly just logs 00:15-04 Ye its log probs 00:15-10 What is the meaning of this, Q? 00:15-13 What do you mean? 00:15-36 unviable @q 00:17-20 Mess is talking a lot and Korra isn't talking very much 00:17-34 Ah. 00:17-34 Rip. 00:17-45 (rofl) 00:17-52 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-01 Leave, Q. 00:18-01 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 00:18-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-16 Kor hi 00:18-17 wb Chey! o/ 00:18-20 Ah, right. 00:18-27 Anyway I have clearly explained that whatever exactions Seaside, Messenger, or Q have are false, as I am an inexperienced roleplayer who could NEVER be in the canon 00:18-31 Syde hi 00:18-35 Also, 00:18-38 Oh hi. 00:18-39 When did Seaside become a thing? 00:18-41 Like a week ago? 00:18-48 Yeah sure, South. 00:18-56 And Idk. 00:19-12 A few days ago 00:20-38 https://c.wikia.com/?diff=2536167 : o 00:21-10 Staff chat 00:21-16 Nope. 00:21-18 What about it? @ Korra. 00:21-19 Can't make me come! 00:21-23 huh 00:21-25 Why the weird link? :P 00:21-31 It's rare to see Jr Mime cleaning up the blogs on CC. @Syde 00:21-36 get ass there korra!!! *throws korra into staff chat* 00:21-41 He's not usually focused on cleanup. 00:21-41 "I will delete them all." 00:21-46 Guess what, Mess. 00:21-53 Guess what, M____. 00:21-55 did someone reply already or did i lag? 00:21-56 /me unaffected. 00:21-57 I see why Mime intimidates people 00:22-01 I replied. 00:22-03 True. 00:22-20 i'm refreshing discord it lagged 00:22-29 I assume Jr Mime is scary to some people? 00:22-36 There was NOTHING there. 00:23-01 Bullshit South 00:23-02 i was scared of him when i first met him 00:23-06 and tbh i still am smetimes 00:23-09 That be bullshit 00:23-12 Mess told me 00:23-12 sometime8 00:23-30 You are NOT an inexperienced roleplayer 00:23-38 You have been doing it for years 00:23-42 Wow, that must be some lag. 00:23-43 It is the case, my replies show it! 00:23-45 I know you left fandom for years 00:23-51 Steven, please don't be confrontational towards users. 00:23-52 I know why too 00:23-58 I AM NOT 00:24-00 Steven PM 00:24-05 mind the caps 00:24-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:24-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:24-18 Sure. 00:24-27 Yeah, it is best not to be confrontational. As there is no proof for such a thing, it is best to keep such a thing to PM. 00:24-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:24-51 i was gonna handle it in a way that didnt involve a kick but that works too 00:24-54 now Steven pm 00:24-59 That is it 00:25-04 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 00:25-05 Anyway I left for the same reasons did the other three times 00:25-06 I'm done with this 00:25-08 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:25-09 Sure. 00:25-28 I leave 00:25-35 I QUIT 00:25-36 Farewell. 00:25-43 Farewell, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:25-45 o/ 00:25-49 See you! 00:25-56 Farewell, Steve 00:25-58 bye bye 00:26-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:26-12 Bye Steven! o/ 00:26-59 I give it an hour. 00:27-01 Maybe less. 00:27-04 Give what? 00:27-14 ^ 00:27-15 It is obvious, Seaside 00:27-19 Before he comes back? 00:27-22 Oh. 00:27-22 Hey you guys 00:27-23 Ye. 00:27-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:27-27 Hey, Chey. 00:27-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:27-34 Welcome, Chey 00:27-39 Look, 00:27-46 Wtf did we called to Staff chat for! 00:27-49 Nothing. 00:27-50 There is legit nothing there! 00:27-56 Not sure. 00:27-59 (crying) 00:28-00 I'm still waiting. 00:28-08 ;( 00:28-19 Kor really 00:28-29 K** really 00:28-41 I did nothing, however. 00:28-42 South 00:28-47 http://prntscr.com/k4yvke 00:29-30 Come, let us see how SNSD looks with this new header. 00:31-00 Looks the same as it always been. 00:31-02 There is no difference. 00:31-02 Lmfao. 00:31-11 I'm still trying to fix that button. 00:31-35 http://prntscr.com/k4ywa8 Lol. 00:32-30 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:32-58 It is yelling "Start a chat!!!" 00:33-15 Okay, ew. 00:33-15 My fast delete buttons and the "edit" button look ugly af now. 00:33-22 Don't fix what's not broken. 00:33-28 True 00:33-46 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 00:33-52 wb Chey! o/ 00:34-19 Syde 00:34-37 Yeah? 00:34-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:34-49 What is this huge thing that says "Recent wiki activity" on the wikis 00:35-03 I'm back, sorry for being so hasty 00:35-07 Hey syde 00:35-12 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:35-12 It is alright, wb. 00:35-13 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:35-16 Alright 00:35-18 That's a bug, Hart. Staff is aware of it. 00:35-31 I was just angry about the whole thing with South 00:35-41 Wikia staff MUST fix it 00:36-05 I understand, Steven. 00:36-24 Alright 00:36-38 It's just that you say one thing and Mess says a completely different thing 00:37-05 I know. 00:37-15 Messenger of Heaven probably has something from some Propaganda site or something. 00:37-26 True, SF 00:37-50 I see 00:37-54 Then again 00:38-16 She told me not to tell anyone what she told me 00:38-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:38-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:38-30 I see MoH leaked information about SF. 00:38-35 Yeah 00:38-41 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 00:38-44 She told me about the accusation on a fnaf wiki 00:39-06 That story was told by Freezy when he first came in here. 00:39-11 He was quickly exiled however. 00:39-14 And she told me other users and the whole wiki were quick to bash him 00:39-19 Oh, okay then 00:39-20 I told it numerous times myself anyway. 00:39-22 Lmfao. 00:39-26 This is well known information. 00:39-33 Really? 00:39-49 Yep 00:39-59 But the truth still is I do not know how to RP and I have never done so in my life 00:40-59 Y'all, 00:41-06 the new global nav actually looks good on SNSD> 00:41-10 *. 00:41-12 Alright 00:41-14 What 00:43-56 Bob 00:44-05 Has your internet gotten any better? 00:46-30 I guess so 00:47-01 Let us check FB. 00:47-15 How you doing, FB? 00:47-35 He's running still. 00:47-35 Good, good. 00:47-41 *It 00:47-52 Why the hell did we ever start adding gender pronouns to bots! 00:48-53 Because why not! 00:49-43 People add gender pronouns to b countries /b for some reason so why not bots you know what im sayin 00:53-21 Korra did you get my PM? 00:54-14 I'll check now. 00:54-42 Alright 00:55-01 Bob 00:55-06 Is that wiki ready? 00:56-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:58-39 SSBS must return so this can be answered in PM 01:00-19 he!! 01:01-43 he!! 01:02-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:02-42 The hell? 01:02-46 There are so many bugs from this update. 01:03-18 Like what? 01:03-43 Look at what TyA posted on Slack. 01:03-43 I noticed that earlier. 01:04-52 What did he post? 01:05-20 There's a certain song I'd like to listen to 01:05-25 But I can't recall the name of it 01:05-31 I know it's from the 70s or 80s 01:05-36 It was a gif of the "Join the chat' module: 01:05-36 As he scrolled over the users that were visible in chat, it displayed them as all have the same name. 01:05-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-39 And it's possibly by Michael Jackson or something similar 01:05-40 And interestin' 01:05-56 It also has kind of a smooth feeling to it 01:06-48 http://prntscr.com/k4z4s2 (facepalm) 01:08-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:08-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:08-33 Hey Q, Q, Q, Q, Q, and Q. 01:09-50 What? 01:10-09 According to RWA, the people in chat are all named Qstlijku. 01:10-21 Oh yes, that's a bug. 01:10-21 01:10-27 As I said, FANDOM messed up beverything. 01:10-37 We must get it fixed. 01:10-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-53 Rappy PM 01:10-53 Known and already ticketed. 01:11-00 wb South! o/ 01:11-12 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:12-10 Thanks c.s! 01:13-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:14-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:17-24 Well, C.S.65 01:17-47 @South 01:20-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:20-44 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/466114117460164608/unknown.png 01:20-44 Mime sent me this yesterday. 01:22-26 lol. 01:22-36 Is FanaticBot working? Just wondered. 01:22-44 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:22-53 Indeed. 01:25-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:26-06 wb Mess! o/ 01:26-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:26-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:26-57 Hm 01:27-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:28-18 Hey Falco (batman) 01:28-31 Hey Falco! o/ 01:28-34 Hey (Robin) 01:29-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:29-37 I'm back 01:29-50 What went down when I left?? 01:30-34 Hey Steven! o/ 01:30-57 Anything interesting happen while I left?? 01:35-52 wb Bobby Hart! o/ 01:38-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:38-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:38-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:38-58 looks like Sunny @Korra the bird 01:40-28 Tell me, 01:40-37 WHo is Korra the bird? 01:40-48 lol 01:41-05 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/466114117460164608/unknown.png 01:41-06 this 01:41-12 Mess 01:41-16 Messenger 01:41-20 what 01:41-40 How goes editing Grace?? 01:41-47 -.- 01:42-05 I got the bug 01:42-11 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:42-14 I'm using fandom on my mobile 01:42-32 ??,? 01:42-32 not to be rude Steven i offered to help with Grace and i edit her when i have free time but bugging me about it everytime you see me in chat is somewhat annoying 01:42-44 Sorry 01:43-00 I just want to check mate 01:43-43 i know 01:43-47 and i'm glad to help 01:43-55 Alright 01:43-57 but rome wasnt built in a day 01:44-09 Yeah, true 01:46-56 But it has been a couple days since you last edited her 01:47-17 i edited her earlier? 01:47-46 Oh, I didnt see it 01:47-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-53 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Messenger_of_Heaven/Sandbox#Grace%20Ainsley 01:47-58 Oh, thank 01:48-36 Sounds good 01:49-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:49-17 Rome was built in 870 years 01:51-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:51-23 It looks good mate 01:51-36 Oh shit 01:51-39 Bob 01:51-49 Has new wiki come get man?? 01:52-17 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 01:52-34 Nope 01:52-34 We still have to agree and what it would be about in PM 01:53-11 PM me then 01:53-36 Wait, I got it 01:53-57 wb Bobby Hart, Steven, and Chey! o/ 01:55-17 Wazzup 01:56-19 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-41 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:56-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:58-17 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 01:59-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:59-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:59-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:59-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:00-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:01-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:01-29 I'm back 02:07-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:09-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:09-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:09-36 Okay 02:09-49 wb Steven! o/ 02:10-02 wb 02:10-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:14-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-41 I assume SSBS saw PM 02:14-46 Wazzup 02:14-48 Yeah I did 02:14-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-11 wb South! o/ 02:15-13 I did not notice CMF was here 02:15-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-35 The concept sounds good 02:15-47 Is it alright if I add something to the beasts?? 02:16-09 sure 02:16-11 brb 02:16-14 Alright 02:16-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-29 I have an idea as to how the beasts reproduce 02:16-45 Okay 02:17-26 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:17-35 wb Chase! o/ 02:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-26 Long n' lowboye 02:18-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-36 Gtg, nighy 02:20-40 *night* 02:21-31 farewell 02:21-34 o/ 02:21-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:23-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-07 Welp. 02:23-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-39 Has anyone ever heard of a face claim? 02:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:28-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:28-49 Not sure. 02:28-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:29-49 https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Face%20claim 02:30-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-30 Welcome, 02:30-32 JMcbean. 02:30-41 The winnder of a 2006 beauty pageant became a faceclaim. 02:30-51 Her name is Tiffany Withrow. 02:31-09 And her image has been used as a faceclaim, indeed. 02:31-16 Beauty pageant, eh? 02:31-16 Let's check this out. 02:31-23 Notably for a fiction character known as Clarity Springs/ The Glitch. 02:31-34 By a wattpad user 02:31-39 Named Sparkle123tt 02:31-43 Who is also on Discord 02:35-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:40-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-23 wb South! o/ 02:40-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:42-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:43-50 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:44-19 Seems I left Nekopara again. 02:44-23 The meme is dead. 02:45-35 Memes are only dead after a universal vote, of course. 02:45-38 Thanks Seaside. 02:51-08 Crap. 02:51-15 Discord is lagging now. 02:51-28 Welp. 02:51-43 Good. 02:51-48 Almost rime for Aii to come and the stupid thing lags. 02:51-51 *time 02:51-53 So tired of the stupid crap. 02:53-13 I would be if it were me too. 02:53-39 Just use Discordn't\ 02:55-34 It's working now! 03:02-19 Chase McFly headed into ESB! 03:13-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:15-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:15-19 wb Mess! o/ 03:15-39 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:17-13 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:17-18 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:17-46 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:19-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:20-57 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:21-19 I headed into TDL chat 03:21-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:29-29 wb Bobby and South! o/ 03:29-31 And Q! O/ 03:29-41 o/ 03:30-12 Can someone delete this thread? 03:30-13 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7406 03:30-39 (yes) 03:30-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:31-09 Thanks 03:31-12 Now I"m heading out 03:31-22 *I'm 03:31-24 Np. 03:31-24 \o 03:31-29 \o 03:31-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:32-58 Welp. 03:47-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:47-51 Here we are. 03:48-04 I just cannot wait for Episode 4 to continue with the experienced roleplayerld. 03:48-21 Me too. 03:49-24 wb South! o/ 03:49-49 I'm sorry to not be in it. But oh well. 03:53-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:55-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:56-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:03-50 There. 04:04-33 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 04:04-43 where 04:05-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:07-01 wb Korra! o/ 04:10-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:10-36 Hi. 04:12-01 Jack! O/ 04:12-04 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 04:12-17 You can check your DM now, Korra. I have posted something. 04:12-25 Ohhh Jack 04:12-48 i was wondering if i could be your understudy for Savannaha 04:12-55 Sure. 04:13-34 Korra what thingys do we do for that? 04:14-13 No idea. 04:14-13 The big proposal Chase proposed never went through as he didn't follow up on it. 04:15-26 oh well south is freezy's i'm Jack's lol 04:15-45 No, I don't own you. :P 04:16-54 did i say owned no so shush 04:17-01 (silly) 04:17-30 lol. 04:17-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:17-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:17-58 (silly) 04:19-30 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:19-42 (silly) 04:19-58 (silly) 04:29-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-11 I just cannot wait for Admin Reviews. 04:30-22 bEveryone/b will stay 04:32-00 wb South! o/ 04:32-09 Thanks c.s! 04:35-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:36-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:38-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:38-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:41-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:45-29 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:45-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:45-41 SF is correct 04:54-08 Hope so. 04:55-03 When are they? 04:56-00 10th August. 04:56-15 Oh so I may be semi-active then since uni will be back then. 05:12-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:13-19 There's more people here than CCC. 05:14-25 Good! 05:14-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:15-09 You're not kidding. 05:21-14 Yeah, you freaked it. 05:21-29 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:21-43 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:22-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-08 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 06:12-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:14-30 hm 06:14-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:26-16 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:26-18 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:02-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:58-54 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:58-56 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:08-36 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 08:08-49 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 08:08-52 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 08:14-32 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 08:14-33 Hey it's Hames! o/ 08:15-00 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 08:15-41 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 11:26-22 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 11:33-44 Chey! o/ 11:34-33 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 11:34-36 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 11:35-06 Syde hey 11:36-00 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 11:39-08 Sheet. 11:40-48 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 11:41-00 ���� 11:42-36 O/ 11:47-15 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 11:55-02 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 11:55-09 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 11:55-14 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 11:56-27 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 12:06-59 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:28-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:00-43 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:03-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:03-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:03-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:09-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:19-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:19-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:19-42 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000171/r/3287928419647649859 16:20-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:22-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:22-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:22-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:27-09 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 16:28-29 Tfw you retire from a place and you keep having the urge to moderate users there. 16:30-05 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:31-29 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 16:31-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:32-13 which place? 16:32-42 Doki Doki Literature Club Wiki server. 16:32-53 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 16:33-38 ah 16:33-42 why did you retire? 16:34-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 16:34-36 Got bored of it, lost interest in moderating there. 16:34-36 KCC said I could come back to the role whenever I wanted to, so- 16:34-49 ah 16:35-45 can you reply to the canon RP? its in a really good spot 16:36-19 Sure. 16:36-19 16:36-35 i have no idea what we will name this episde 16:36-44 episode* 16:40-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:40-10 Yeah tdl is dead 16:40-17 Lol. 16:40-25 Welcome, South Ferry. 16:40-28 However as long as we got seven more in chat it will no longer be dead 16:40-32 And move on from names, Messenger of Heaven. 16:40-34 Welcome TKF 16:40-45 Welcome. 16:40-50 fuck you South! 16:41-07 Why? 16:41-07 He did nothing. 16:42-17 someone is trying to make me send them a recording of me singing 16:42-28 Just tell them no and head out. 16:42-47 Voice recordings are dangerous. 16:42-47 With this, they can destroy you. 16:43-08 Yeah 16:43-12 i have sent them voice recordings before but not as me singing 16:43-22 i aint doing that 16:43-23 Well then, 16:43-25 i cant sing 16:43-28 Farewell. It was nice knowing you. 16:43-29 i sing to myself alone 16:44-04 Seems our Messenger of Heaven is done for. 16:45-58 meep 16:46-17 What is this meep? 16:46-22 Did you get this from young Meadowleaf? 16:46-25 idk 16:46-28 no 16:46-35 roadrunner 16:46-48 Leave. 16:46-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:46-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:47-18 make me 16:47-36 Go! 16:47-58 nah 16:52-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:52-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:52-30 wtf is this https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Abilities_in_The_Demon%27s_Light 16:52-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:52-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:52-49 It's obvious. 16:52-49 It lists abilities in TDL. 16:53-10 it only has Chases and ones i havent seen used 16:53-12 Food Inhalation - His "nose" is able to inhale food. 16:53-12 Sure. 16:53-30 we 16:53-32 ew* 16:53-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:53-51 Enhanced Strength/Intelligence- He is a very smart robot and can always figure out things to do in hard situations. Like some non-robot characters, he is also incredibly strong, though he does not use this ability much, due to its negative effects. 16:53-57 Fascinating. 16:54-09 I remember when his nose used to beep when he was in danger. 16:56-35 http://prntscr.com/k59r8c 16:57-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:59-26 wth 16:59-38 Weclome, South Ferry. 16:59-41 *Welcome 17:00-56 Poor, poor Savannah. 17:01-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:02-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:02-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:02-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:02-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:02-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:02-54 Just reauest an understudy for Savannah or something. 17:03-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:03-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:03-49 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:03-57 Welcome, Jamesb1! 17:04-08 Sure. 17:04-21 Sadly, 17:04-27 Again, nose beeping if written well can easily be added. 17:04-39 JN5DF made MoH his understudy last night. 17:04-40 has anyone noticed the live chat box is broken 17:04-48 o/ 17:04-51 Indeed. 17:04-51 Staff is going to fix it soon. 17:04-56 Very well then, Messenger will do fine. 17:05-04 Go, finish Episode 4 17:05-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:05-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:05-35 It's actually getting fixed in the next update: 17:05-35 https://github.com/Wikia/app/pull/15673 17:06-03 ah 17:06-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:06-23 Seems Christopher as a robot is a dumbass. 17:06-29 What do you think of the new global navigation panel, James? 17:06-33 What do you mean, South? 17:07-14 ew 17:07-23 Cannot even suggest for someonw in the group to use a shirt or something, basic wound healing advice. Intellectual ass robot does not even know that. 17:07-37 thats what I think 17:07-44 Of course not. 17:07-44 Chris McFarlane is too busy riding bears to do that. 17:07-44 17:07-50 Korra PM 17:07-54 I don't think it's /that/ bad, but there are some issues with it. 17:07-58 Hell, we could even have some humorous dialogue where Christopher suggests something from Melissa, then she gets angry as she has nothing under, but maybe that is just too adult, but it would be good comic relief. 17:08-09 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:08-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:08-58 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:08-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:09-14 Anyway Join Chat works perfectly fine. 17:09-45 Seems this reply I am working on now is not as good as the one I had yesterday before my laptop crashed. 17:09-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:09-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:09-57 This is basically just a summary of what the other one was. 17:10-13 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:10-19 And what is so huge, 17:10-24 That it will need a big reply? 17:10-50 thats why i always write my replies on a sticky note first in case my pc crashes i wont lose it 17:11-10 No you don't, Messenger. 17:11-26 yes i do lmao 17:11-34 Yeah sure. 17:11-41 Yeah sure. 17:11-44 Just make sure we have a chance for Savoy to enter as a guard. 17:11-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:12-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:12-26 i'll rather the guard be you tbh South 17:12-44 "Tbh" is to be forbidden. 17:13-03 These are just basic lines, and I am sure Savoy can handle it. This isn't any complex Episode ending or such, 17:13-04 South Ferry will be the guard! 17:13-06 Just regular exchanges. 17:13-07 Nope! 17:13-15 Savoy needs a chance to experience the canon. 17:13-43 i'll wait until Korra replies before i do anything with Savannah 17:14-02 Just have a guard punch Savannah into a four episode coma or so. 17:14-13 nu 17:14-29 we dont need 2 people to carry around 17:14-32 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:14-51 Sadly, 17:14-52 Hell, have Christopher blow himself up too, make it three, and Atticus injured. 17:14-55 Then sadly, 17:14-59 Messenger will carry four people. 17:14-59 17:15-03 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:15-03 Melissa. 17:15-07 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:15-08 I will soon find someone to RP as MR. 17:15-12 Good. 17:15-34 So therefore no one is needed to play MR. 17:15-37 My concerns long ago have come true. 17:15-38 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:15-46 It's an RP with three users role-playing as everyone. 17:15-51 Four 17:15-57 TKF, MoH, CMF, DTF 17:16-00 i'm Jacks understudy thats all 17:16-01 DTF is barely seen. 17:16-05 I am referring to the main! 17:16-06 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:16-10 We will find a MR. 17:16-16 Nope! Dtf is significantly more active than he used to be. 17:16-46 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:17-20 Good afternoon, Spiderman Wolf. 17:17-33 Welcome, Spiderman Wolf. 17:17-41 Hey guys! 17:17-51 hey 17:18-20 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:18-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:18-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:19-13 I believe it's time we begin to edit once more and build upon the world of TDL. 17:19-27 Furthermore, I am waiting for SF to finish his section of COSL. 17:19-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:19-49 Why? 17:19-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:20-06 Why what? 17:20-23 Seems I replied to this role-play. 17:21-34 This must never occur again, from now on we discuss the format beforehand. 17:21-47 Sure. 17:22-10 Sure. 17:22-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:22-29 Seems your reply truly is short, then. 17:22-34 Wonder what the bigger one was like. 17:22-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:22-59 This was pretty much just a summary of what I had yesterday, sadly. 17:23-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:23-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:24-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:24-15 ~ Solarx 64 has joined the chat ~ 17:24-29 Welcome, Solarx 64. 17:24-32 yo 17:24-37 Is this Solarx 64 from C.C.C., then? 17:24-54 C.C.C? 17:25-05 Ay, you must be from another place then. 17:25-10 yupa 17:25-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:25-20 C.C.C means Community Central chat, btw. 17:25-24 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:25-28 hhmmsstt 17:25-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:25-44 Hhmmsstt. 17:25-46 I believe I shall reply to the non-canon RP as well, SF. 17:25-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:25-52 I was just looking at Falcolambardis message wall 17:26-01 And I found *this* 17:26-04 I thought we moved on from the Non-canon. With your reply, we may finally get it going. 17:26-15 Ah, FL99. 17:26-16 That is the true reason why it was never continued. 17:26-22 i see i lagged 17:26-37 welcome to TDL Solarx 17:26-50 ay 17:27-03 Welcome to The Demon's Light Wiki, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where family and fun come to life. 17:27-24 �������� 17:27-25 It seems RansomTime, a VSTF member since 2011 is gone. 17:27-49 Good. 17:28-25 17:25, July 11, 2018 Rappy 4187 (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:RansomTime from council and VSTF to council (Retiring. Thank you for your many years of service.) 17:28-36 Good. 17:28-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:28-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:29-08 White torch and Matheus Leonardo also headed out from VSTF. 17:29-59 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 17:30-26 Good afternoon, Octopus Wizard. 18:04-58 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:09-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:11-36 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:12-06 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:12-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:13-10 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:13-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:16-21 hmm 18:17-41 rights http://c.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/rights * Rappy 4187 * changed group membership for User:Yuusuke Takazaki from (none) to vstf: Transferring VSTF rights from User:Minato826. 18:17-50 Minato moved accounts. 18:18-24 ah 18:18-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:18-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:21-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:21-56 And who is Minato? 18:22-33 VSTF member. 18:22-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:22-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:23-41 I see. The name sounded familiar for some reason. 18:25-36 Finally, ContribsLink works again. 18:36-16 TheKorraFanatic Messenger of Heaven I am sorry, 18:36-28 But the header contains an irrelevant random Demon picture that is uncredited. 18:37-22 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:37-45 Remove it. 18:38-58 i should try to draw Xeren tbh 18:39-46 Come, let's discuss hot blondes like Gloria. 18:39-48 And nope! 18:39-52 Move on from drawing. 18:40-02 Xeren is a big baddie family man. 18:40-09 Nope and Gloria is ugly 18:40-15 She's hot! 18:40-23 Especially in shorts. < 3 18:40-25 Now, come, 18:40-31 Move on from drawing and demons. 18:40-52 For that is the equivalent of owning a book about Satan. 18:41-47 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:42-14 tho tbh 18:42-17 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:42-32 isnt the bible also a book about Satan? 18:42-48 My Lord, MoH. 18:43-00 I presume Gloria is 47 with 3 kids? 18:43-09 No. 18:43-12 She's like 27. 18:43-14 28 with 6 kids 18:43-21 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:43-29 Huh 18:43-35 But most aren't hers, lmao. 18:43-52 https://community.wikia.com/?diff=2537100 18:43-53 her oldest child thats actually hers is like 12-13 18:44-07 Seems RT is truly gone. 18:44-19 the next is 10 and the next is 5 but she has 3 step sons 18:44-42 Gloria is sooo hot. 18:44-45 Sure. 18:44-53 Go draw Revised Xeren, Messenger. 18:45-03 Seems Minato messed up the VSTF page. 18:45-28 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:45-45 i'm trying to think of how he would look 18:46-18 The page has the appearence! 18:46-22 Go, 18:46-33 Draw Xeren [Freezy Intepretation] 18:46-37 Huh! 18:46-45 Ah, Freezy? 18:46-45 Freezy the memer? 18:46-51 eh 18:46-52 http://prntscr.com/k5b1iw 18:46-52 I see it needed to be done. 18:46-54 Xeren [Freezy Interpretation] 18:46-57 No eh! 18:47-01 This is a yes or no matter. 18:47-05 Xeren 18:47-15 i dont draw off others imagination 18:47-24 and i forgot freezy adopted him 18:47-32 so i have to wait for his permission anyways 18:47-33 I am sorry, but the page has the appearance. That is how Xeren looks. 18:47-39 Fuck you Messenger! 18:48-13 serious question 18:51-19 South we need someone to RP as the guard! 18:54-02 Savoy 18:54-10 I'll be goin' out soon too! 18:54-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:54-48 Or just have Messenge rbe the guard. It would just be like "Either leave or take that man out or die here!" 18:55-00 nope! 18:55-31 i like being the mean characters but i'm Rping as Melissa and temp as savannah 18:55-33 I could RP as the guard 18:55-44 Yeah! 18:55-48 Robert, Savoy! 18:56-15 Get other community members iN! 18:56-22 i do believe my last reply is important for Savannah's future 18:56-25 sounds good hart 18:56-33 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000171/r/3287928419647649866 19:00-00 I assume the decision to let them go or not would be my decision if I RP as a guard or what 19:00-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:01-53 Let it be known Gabriel wants them to leave. 19:02-19 I will try to piece the clues together on this one 19:02-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:05-30 mhm 19:06-32 Are they inside the building or outside 19:06-50 Inside! 19:06-58 Good, good 19:07-12 Let it be known that Gabriel wants them to leave. 19:07-32 True 19:07-33 But be sure to have more dialogue than "He wants you to leave, yes indeed sir". 19:07-38 Yeah. 19:07-44 Of course, TKF 19:07-49 That sounds difficult, but I am sure it can be done by Savoy or Robert. 19:08-04 I cannot wait for Savoy as he is by far the most creative and advanced fella here. 19:08-41 I assume I am to play the guard(s) right now 19:09-31 Seems Minato826 is a damn weeb. 19:09-48 Moved to an account named Yuusuke Takazaki. 19:10-07 I am about to reply if I am correct 19:10-08 why did that ping me? 19:10-45 Hart pls stop the 24/7 meming smh 19:10-50 I am sorry but I believe Minato was one of Messenger's boyfriends. 19:10-55 And he is not memeing, 19:10-58 ^ 19:11-00 wtf no 19:11-03 bbigYOU/big/b are Messenger of Heaven. 19:11-04 He wasn't, lol. 19:11-13 Minato sounds like a very familiar name! 19:11-20 Yes! 19:11-27 Bob Hartington 19:11-27 I assume I am to play the guard(s) right now 19:11-28 Minato826! 19:11-28 VSTF member! 19:11-31 ^meme 19:11-36 Not a meme. 19:11-38 He is making sure. 19:11-42 ^ 19:11-46 But you aren't taking him seriously! 19:11-51 He needs to confirm! 19:12-52 yes go RP! 19:13-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:16-01 I replied 19:16-01 Hopefully it is good enough for the canon RP 19:18-31 It's an alright response. Though it was fairly small and it seemed more like the guards were letting them get away rather than Gabriel wanting them to leave. 19:20-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:20-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:20-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:21-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:22-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:22-52 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:24-30 i shall edit it 19:25-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:26-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:27-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:29-24 I am editing it to include more detail and more rich dialog on part of the guard; s this could be the driving point of everything: Wikia, FANDOM, everything 19:29-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:30-53 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:33-30 Hart maybe make the Guard seem more forceful and rude instead of so peaceful 19:33-35 he should be harsh 19:33-53 I was going for that in the edit 19:35-46 The main guard looked at them, saying "Hmm.. Alright, you can go. We don't need people bleeding on the floors, you know." 19:36-39 I assume Messenger of Heaven checks Q----- every day? 19:36-45 yeah 19:36-53 Horrid. 19:37-08 This edit ! WHat do you think 19:37-08 "The main guard looked at them, saying "Hmm.. Alright, you can go! We don't need people bleeding on the floors, and Mr. Alchemilia wants you to go. Guards, take 'em outside!" 19:37-20 I see the family RP is on TDLD. 19:37-28 As well as furry videos. 19:37-29 Poor, poor TDLD. 19:38-21 At this point, TDLD bIS/b Q-----. 19:39-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:39-14 hmm 19:39-17 how about 19:39-25 Don't ignore me, damn it! 19:39-34 I am not some mere weird thing that is ignored! 19:39-54 Poor, poor, TDLD 19:42-33 Go on, MoH 19:42-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:42-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:43-44 "The main guard looked at him with a smug look and said "You should've left earlier when Mr. Alchemilia ordered you too, but we dont need more of a bloody mess to clean up so get your friends and get out before I change my mind." 19:45-23 Good, good 19:45-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:46-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:46-19 change it up if you want 19:46-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:47-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:47-41 I hath done it 19:49-02 I did what I needed to do. 19:49-38 What did you need to do? 19:50-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:50-52 Six users in chat. 19:50-52 bTDL is dead. 19:50-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:50-56 Welcome, Zombie Dreemuur. 19:51-00 Like a dead meme? 19:51-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:51-41 Technically 7 if the bot is counted 19:51-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:52-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:52-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:54-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:54-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:55-28 True. 19:55-38 True. 19:55-47 You were trained well, young Dremuur. 19:56-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:56-10 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 19:56-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:56-20 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 19:56-22 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 19:56-53 Trained well? Ha way more than well without stupid school. 19:57-04 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ahvkAPbPGKw 19:57-24 However, 19:57-41 School is good it teaches you stuff 19:58-04 But all school does is repeat what they did last year every time. 19:58-06 Like how not to go to school :) 19:58-13 true 19:58-45 True 19:58-54 Sadly I have to stay there until 19, and that isn't my choice it's the schools choice unless I find a way to get into collage early. 19:59-30 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 19:59-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:59-32 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 19:59-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:59-39 Collage is not any better, sadly 19:59-47 Will be for me 19:59-58 Since won't be with people that I hate 20:00-00 i see, i see 20:00-52 Collage is also useless unless someone plans to have a job that involves having to need a collage degree 20:01-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:01-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-21 Plus can what I want to learn, not be forced to learn Jesus and other c*** that I don't need 20:01-35 Can do what** 20:01-42 You didn't have to censor crap 20:01-53 Ahh 20:01-59 just making sure. 20:02-07 Crap isn't even a swear. 20:02-18 It is to some people 20:02-33 I believe crap is even allowed to be used on CCC 20:02-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:02-42 It is. 20:02-43 To teachers... everything I say is a swear word 20:02-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:03-06 Specially when I try to be positive 20:03-08 Sure. 20:04-24 It's true... I'm in a disabled school and all they treat me is mierda 20:04-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:08-55 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 20:09-18 We must discuss TDL 20:09-18 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 20:09-43 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 20:10-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:10-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:10-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:11-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:11-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:11-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:11-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:13-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:13-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:13-08 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:13-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:13-43 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:13-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:13-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:13-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:13-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:13-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:14-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:15-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:15-12 Aw, Zombie Dreemuur was here? 20:15-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:15-48 You were here, S.F. 20:16-05 Nope. 20:16-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:18-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:19-11 (hi) 20:19-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:19-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:19-36 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 20:19-45 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 20:19-47 At last, JMcbean. 20:19-57 (facepalm) 20:20-12 Welcome, JMcBean. 20:20-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:20-16 (facepalm) 20:20-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-58 Welcome, JMcBean 20:22-11 I believe it is time for Atticus to go over to Marshall, Melissa, and Chris. 20:22-21 Can you guys please stop calling me hat? 20:22-25 It's annoying. 20:22-37 *That' 20:22-50 They must also stop called my Hart 20:22-57 calling* 20:23-03 me* 20:23-08 Oh my gosh. 20:23-12 Call me Chase please. 20:24-07 Call me Hartington, @everyone 20:24-20 We will call you Hartington, 20:24-26 While JMcbean will be called CMF.\ 20:24-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:24-35 From now on, 20:24-41 From now on, 20:24-43 "JMcBean" is to be suppressed. 20:24-46 True. 20:24-57 True. 20:25-01 True. 20:25-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:26-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:27-42 (hi) Messs. 20:28-03 Welcome, Mother Cat o/ 20:28-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:28-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:28-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:40-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:40-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:42-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:43-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:43-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:43-47 Mother Cat was here? 20:44-01 Indeed, your sister was. 20:44-26 Intriguing. 20:45-09 And who is TKF? 20:45-20 Is TKF "father dog"? 20:45-24 No. 20:45-27 I'm a human. 20:46-29 I assume we all are humans except for FB? 20:46-46 Of course. 20:49-38 chat died 20:50-35 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 20:50-40 Welcome Maxwell. 20:50-53 yo south ] 20:50-54 And FB is merely an alt of TKF with scripts. 20:51-04 its not coming home 20:51-07 Welcome, Max-champ. 20:51-14 What? Croatia v. England? 20:51-29 England will WIN 20:51-54 True. 20:52-03 lost * 20:52-15 but you tried bob 20:52-23 I hope 7-1 happens again one day 20:52-32 croatie will now win against the france 20:52-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:52-46 it was 2-1 for croatie south 20:52-46 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:52-48 I am aware. 20:52-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:53-00 At last, Savoy! 20:53-07 At last, Savoy! 20:53-12 Yee 20:53-15 at last savoy 20:53-29 What happened as I was gone?? 20:53-30 Perhaps now Savoy CAN be a guard. 20:53-32 Robert is one guard, 20:53-35 Maybe Savoy is 2nd guard. 20:53-46 Alright 20:53-55 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 20:54-32 Yes, I am back 20:55-38 but england isnt 20:55-53 S"SB"S you must PM me i am unable to PM anyone on this chat because of a glitch 20:55-55 brexit is still alife 20:56-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:56-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:57-16 Okay 20:58-49 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:58-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:04-25 I am just so happy that an experienced one like Steven is helping us roleplay. 21:07-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-35 O/ 21:08-29 I know 21:08-47 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:08-56 Seaside 21:09-13 Hyde. 21:09-20 Wow, Syde, this si early for you to be on. 21:09-41 Bigboye tubbies 21:10-40 Syde came here at 1:38 or so at my time a couple days ago 21:10-41 This is when Syde usually joins, tbh. 21:10-48 "Tbh" is meaningless. 21:10-51 true 21:11-52 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:11-56 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:11-56 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 21:11-57 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:11-57 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 21:11-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:11-58 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:12-00 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 21:12-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:12-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:12-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:12-03 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:12-13 https://slendytubbies-oc-remake.wikia.com/wiki/Molosser_Tubbies 21:12-16 Bigboye tubbies 21:12-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:12-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:12-57 It is a bit early for me. I could have gotten on earlier today actually. 21:13-01 Since I got up earlier than normal. 21:13-09 I see 21:13-13 Kay then 21:14-49 Tell em, 21:14-57 Shall the canon RP continue? 21:15-05 What do people think of my molosser tubbies? 21:15-07 https://slendytubbies-oc-remake.wikia.com/wiki/Molosser_Tubbies 21:18-51 What teh heck are they? 21:19-07 "Tubbies" 21:19-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:19-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:19-36 Teletubbies of course. 21:20-03 Ah yes, that show gives me the creeps. 21:20-12 Why? 21:20-53 Yee 21:21-02 The design of the characters is creepy. 21:21-12 Perhaps so. 21:21-14 Steven, PM. 21:21-31 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:21-56 i think thats a no XD 21:22-01 Lol. 21:22-32 South, PM. 21:22-38 Ransom is no longer VSTF. 21:22-47 Indeed. 21:22-48 True. 21:22-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:22-54 Welcome, Mr. Savoy. 21:23-00 Yes chase? 21:23-04 This was told to chat earlier by TKF. 21:23-04 Matheus and White torch headed out as well. 21:23-07 Did you notice? 21:23-09 Ah. 21:23-15 That's excellent. 21:23-19 Right 21:23-23 That's excellent. 21:23-29 Since those two were inactive AF. 21:23-34 What character? The molosser tubbies? 21:23-55 Teletubbies are creepy. 21:23-59 White torch hasn't edited since 2016. 21:23-59 He literally disappered. 21:24-02 I know 21:24-02 21:24-09 White Torch moved on. 21:24-24 It was only inevitable that they would get a horror game made about them 21:24-28 *White torch 21:24-32 The T was not captialized. 21:24-48 Irrelevant. 21:25-02 ?? 21:28-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:28-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:29-38 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 21:30-39 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 21:30-58 o/ 21:31-07 Welcome, ILove2Singa. 21:31-46 *blows a diesel horn* 21:39-32 /me shakes like Percy the Small Engine. 21:40-21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss-VfYZTXQE&t=2m21s 21:41-55 Yep, I remember that episode. I'm guessing you've watched that one. 21:42-43 Yee 21:43-02 Yeah I saw that episode 21:43-40 Watched all the episodes of the first 9 seasons I could 21:45-49 I've seen all the episodes from the first five seasons, and possibly all from the sixth season. I've watched many episodes from the seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh seasons, though I haven't watched all episodes from those seasons, and given that I'm no longer into Thomas and Friends, I don't really want to. I've watched a couple of the new CGI episodes though. 21:46-35 Alright 21:47-01 I couldn't watch a couple of episodes on season 8 and 9. 21:47-19 Because they were taken down due to copyright reasons 21:47-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:48-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:48-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:51-38 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 21:53-18 I remember when this chat was about TDL. 21:54-30 I remember when this chat was a social chat where users discussed any topic that was permitted by the guidelines. 21:54-30 21:54-35 Oh wait, it's still that. 21:54-42 Yeah. 21:54-53 Yeah. 21:55-31 I wa sbeing sarcastic. 21:55-43 Me too. :P 21:55-51 Lol. 21:57-10 ????!!!! 21:58-25 Be back later! o/ 21:58-32 Byde! 21:59-14 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 21:59-15 Farewell, Seaside 21:59-46 Anyone get the "Byde" joke? 21:59-54 Of course. 22:00-04 Good, good. 22:02-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:03-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:03-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:19-45 Dead chat 22:19-52 ;( :p 22:29-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:29-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:30-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:30-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:30-45 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:30-46 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:31-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:31-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:32-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:32-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:32-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:33-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:34-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:34-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:35-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:36-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:44-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:44-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:44-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:44-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:44-34 Giggity giggity 22:44-43 Daheck, South? 22:45-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:45-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:48-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:49-09 It doesn't matter, Chase McFly 22:49-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:49-12 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:49-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:49-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:49-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:51-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:51-28 Bob 22:51-30 Bob 22:51-48 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 22:52-05 Wazzup 22:52-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:53-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:53-51 Welcome, Qstlijku. 22:54-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:54-39 Did you say that before I joined? 22:54-44 Indeed. 22:54-57 Was that the first time I came to chat today? 22:55-13 I guess so 22:55-21 I was planning to come earlier but then did stuff on my wiki 22:55-27 Yeah, I think so. 22:55-34 Unless you came early this morning, Idk, I forgot. 22:55-56 i did not see that SSBS returned 22:57-14 Yeah same lol 22:59-14 I assume Q saw the retirement of RansomTime today! 23:03-55 I presume CallofDuty4 so next? 23:04-10 Should be, imo. 23:04-28 Cod4 is active however 23:04-42 Along with Lady Lostris. 23:04-42 Cod4 is every six months or so. 23:04-47 *is active 23:05-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:05-49 Hi Mess 23:05-51 I didn't know Ransom retired today 23:06-00 hey 23:06-05 PM 23:06-06 test 23:06-10 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 23:06-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:06-11 Pass 23:06-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:06-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:06-31 He did. @Q 23:06-31 White torch (inactive since 2016) and Matheus Lenardo also had their VSTF rights removed. 23:06-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:07-02 When was Matheus Lenardo last active? 23:07-13 Hm. 23:07-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:07-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:07-33 Mess did you get my PM? 23:07-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:08-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:08-23 February 2018 was the last time he edited on VSTF wiki. 23:08-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:08-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:08-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:09-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:09-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:09-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:10-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:13-17 Gotta go now 23:13-17 \o 23:13-40 \o 23:13-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:13-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:15-18 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:17-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:17-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:17-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:30-37 test 23:31-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:31-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:36-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:37-14 Sadly, you passed, Mess. Category:Wikia Chat logs